Sideways
by Nzou
Summary: PWP. Captain Kirk is getting distracted by a certain First Officer. He decides the solution is to work him out of his system, makes a plan, and executes. Shameless sex ensues. K/S


"Captain, I do not believe this is appropriate behavior between officers." That was Spock for you. He'd probably say the exact same thing in that damn bland as hell tone if Jim had punched him.

Maybe he should've punched him, or bad talked his mama again. Anything to get a reaction from that goddamn mask. Anything to get all the fire hiding behind it to come out, since it appeared just straddling the Vulcan bastard wasn't going to do the trick.

Jim snorted, "No shit."

"Captain, I do not understand why you are behaving in this manner despite knowing the inappropriateness of your actions."

Damn him to hell, the bastard. They were in his private quarters. They'd played goddamn chess, the dullest game in the known universe, and he'd waded through a damn hour of mild conversation, all for this chance for James T. Kirk to work his first officer out of his system.

It had started slow, the weird infatuation Jim's sex drive had with Spock, the eyebrow raise, the intense stare, a razor edge of intelligence, and that damn fine Vulcan ass. It was interfering with Jim's concentration, with his duties as captain, and most importantly with his libido. It was hard to seduce every beautiful alien princess they met when he couldn't stop thinking about sharp eyes and that scrawny ass. God forbid he say the wrong name or something equally mood-killing. No, what he needed was quick dirty sex to get it over with. Nothing too exciting, just enough to satisfy the urge and move on. But first he had to get Spock to agree to it.

"Spock, Vulcans never lie, right?"

"That is correct, Captain, but I fail to see the relevancy to our current situation and your explanation for your actions."

"You haven't pushed me off yet. Can you honesty say that you derive no enjoyment of any kind from having me in you lap?" That was good; trap him with his own damn techno babble and rules.

"… Captain-"

"Call me Jim."

"…Jim, do you really mean to instigate a romantic relationship between us, or is this a form of humor?"

Jim laughed and Spock's eyes hardened slightly. "No, you don't understand. This isn't a joke. I want you, but I don't do relationships."

"Do you mean to say that you wish to engage in sexual relations without any form of commitment or emotional ties?"

"Right in one. I knew you were smart. So what do you say?" Spock's hands were creeping up his thighs. They felt hot, really hot, even through Jim's regulation slacks, but they froze again as Spock spoke.

"Jim," Spock swallowed slightly and Jim internally cheered. "I would enjoy sexual relations with you and you are undeniably attractive. However, I am concerned as to the effects of such relations on our professional relationship. I am also concerned with your treatment of me afterwards, as promiscuity in human males often correlates with poor post-coital behavior towards previous partners."

Jim scowled, "Listen to me, Spock. I like sex, but I'm not a jackass about it. I'm not gonna treat you like a slut the morning after, and I'm not going to let it affect me on the bridge. That's part of why I want this. I'm getting distracted by you, and if I don't get this out of my system it's only going to get worse, and the last thing I want is to make a mistake as captain cause I'm too busy fantasizing about… stuff."

The hands resumed their course. "Please elaborate."

"Uh, do you mean why I'll start screwing up if we don't do this, or what I fantasize about you?" Those hands were starting to get really close to some fun places.

"The latter, if you don't mind."

Warm fingertips were edging under his shirt now, gently pushing it up. "Spock, are you asking me to talk dirty to you?"

Spock stopped checking him out long enough to look Kirk dead in the eye. Jim suppressed a shiver. "Yes" Spock said simply before returning his gaze to the careful examination of Jim's torso.

"Fuck." Jim took a second to pull off both his shirts before leaning in close to a delicate pointed ear. He licked it slowly and heard Spock exhale shakily.

"I want you. I want you so damn bad. All I can think about all day is bending you over your station and fucking you. Do you know how hard it is to focus? Do you know how hard you make me?" He ground down for emphasis. Spock grabbed his hips and ground him down harder. Damn it all, that felt way too good.

"You make me want you to suck me off in my chair while I negotiate on audio-only. And every time you bend over the scanner? It is so fucking hard not to stare at that perfect ass of yours." Jim licked his lips loudly and ran his teeth over the pointed tip of Spock's ear. He could feel the commander getting hard. He rocked against him.

"I had thought-" Spock swallowed. "I had thought your attentiveness uncharacteristic."

"Uncharacteristic, huh?" Jim made sure Spock could feel his breath on spit-slick skin before moving to nuzzle his neck, punctuating himself with little nips and kisses. Spock made a tiny sound almost like a whimper. "Let me tell you something, I never ignore a fine ass. But, maybe you want a piece of my ass, huh? Maybe you'd like to fuck me sideways 'til I can't see straight." He was making his way up to the other ear now. "Or, maybe," He said low and quiet right into Spock's green-flushed ear. "Maybe you'd like to use those sensitive hands of yours to smack my ass until I learn some respect, yes _sir." _

It was the sir that did it in Kirk's opinion; because Spock's hot hand was suddenly on his dick and Holy God that was good. It was touching and stroking and squeezing just right. "_Oh._ Fuck me, Spock. Fuck me in the Captain's bed. I need you. I need your cock. I need you to goddamn _fuck me_ right fucking _now_."

"Of course, Captain" Spock picked him up and fucking _threw _him on the bed. Kirk bounced and just missed bashing his head in, but it was so damn sexy he didn't care. Spock tugged Jim's boots off and yanked his pants off from the ankles. Jim heard fabric tear and his dick twitched. Then Spock was tearing his own clothes off and Jim leaned up on his elbows to watch.

It usually wasn't sexy to watch someone undress in a hurry, too much hopping around and stumbling, but Spock was different. All that strength and alien grace made it efficient and fast, like Spock couldn't be bothered to wait one second longer to be naked with Jim.

When Spock was finally gloriously naked, he just stopped and looked at Jim smolderingly before visibly getting a hold of himself.

"Captain-" "Spock, we're both hard, naked, and about to fuck. Show some respect and use my fucking name." He was too turned on to be really angry, but the point had to be made.

"My apologies, Jim." Spock paused and started stalking towards him. "You are aware of my nature."

"Yes," Jim exhaled. Spock was crawling over him slow and catlike.

"Sex is one of the few situations where a Vulcan is allowed a lack of restraint. This is your only warning." Then Spock kissed him and his mouth was so hot it was like kissing the devil himself.

Skin on hotter, green flushing, Vulcan skin was officially awesome. So was that perfect Vulcan dick rutting against his hip, double ridge adding that little extra texture. Hands like hot iron were kneading and pressing and petting all over him

Jim wasn't idle either. He kissed back as hard as he could and let Spock try to choke him with his tongue. He ran his hands through silky, shiny, black hair and spread his legs, thrusting upwards.

Spock didn't waste any time. He broke the kiss and shoved Jim's knees up onto pale shoulders, long sensitive fingers searching for his hole. Jim grunted when he found it and shoved one finger in, then paused.

"You have prepared yourself." Spock pinned him with that sharp gaze.

"Yeah, I-" Jim gasped as another finger entered him. "I've been planning this for a while. Not- not the first time I fingerfucked myself wishing it was you." He panted out. Spock's expression lit up like breath on embers.

"Do your previous statements hold true?"

"What?" Three fingers now. Oh God, they were moving.

"Do you wish me to 'fuck you right fucking now'?" Hearing Spock say 'fuck' just wasn't fair.

"Fuck yeah, Spock. Fuck me good, I won't break." Jim shoved his hips back against thrusting fingers and felt his back arch involuntarily as a broken moan fell out of him. Then the fingers left him only to be replaced with something better. Spock shoved into him with one long, hard thrust. Spock just shut his eyes and breathed, motionless even when Kirk started to squirm.

"C'mon, you fucker. Do me. Shove your dick in again and fuck me stupid. I want it. I swear to God, I _want_ it." Spock still wasn't moving. This was unbearable. He felt huge inside him. Jim needed the friction and the burn if the fucker would just _move _already. He dragged Spock down by his hair and roughly bit one of those delicately pointed ears. That did it. What small shred of control Spock had managed to gather evaporated.

Spock seized Jim's hands by the wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand in a bruising, immoveable grip. With the other hand, he held one of Kirk's knees to his shoulder and went to town with his hips.

Jim gasped and shuddered, his spine arching and curling as Spock fucked him _hard._ The whole damn ship had to be rocking with it. Flesh smacked where their bodies met as Jim's free knee slid wetly of Spock's shoulder. He was sweating hard now, body wet and eyes rolling. He couldn't get enough air, but never ever wanted this to stop. The only thing he could think was _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. _He was so hard it hurt and rapidly spiraling towards release.

Then Spock twisted him, still holding his hands and one knee, but now he straddled Jim's other leg so that he was _literally fucking him sideways_. Spock was thudding against his prostate now and Jim lasted maybe another minute before he came like a bomb going off and nearly blacked out.

Jim kind of lost the couple minutes after that. When he came to he was on his back and Spock was slumped bonelessly on his cum-sticky stomach.

Spock slowly lifted his head and they made eye contact. Jim grinned.

"That was _awesome._"

"Yes, Jim, it was." They kissed, slow and sweet, for a while. Then they slept, still filthy.


End file.
